


Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluffy, M/M, You'll love this, it's cute, markhyuck, trust me - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Donghyuck and Minhyung adjust to a difficult decision.





	Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning: some mentions of physical abuse/violence  
> I LOVED WRITING THIS SO MUCH I WAS SO HYPER FOR THIS ONE Y'ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND AAAAH  
> It was a different concept for me tbh since I don't really write in the present tense. I really loved how it turned out however, so might be seeing more of this in the future! Also, you'll be pleased to know that this is not a full-on angst fest like some of my other work hehe, so enjoy!

Donghyuck cannot quite believe his eyes when his parents break the news to him. He listens, then asks them to repeat their words. He pinches himself as hard as he dares, still unable to form a coherent response. The words echo in his mind.  _ You’re getting married. You’re going to marry Lee Minhyung. _

“W-why?” Donghyuck blurts out. He doesn’t remember wanting to ask the question but it falls from his lips anyway.

“Because, you stupid whore, we’re telling you to,” his father snarls. He stalks over to Donghyuck and grips his hair tightly, forcing his head back. “Do not talk back to your mother and I. You will do what we say without question.” Donghyuck’s eyes are watering from the pain, but he doesn’t say a word as his father lets him go. Donghyuck feels dirty.

Donghyuck doesn’t want to get married. But the reality of the situation is upon him. He can either marry this Lee Minhyung guy, or he can stay stuck in this abusive household.

“Ok,” he agrees after a minute, when he’s sure that his voice won’t fail him. He doesn’t know who Lee Minhyung is. He’s never heard of a Lee Minhyung. But surely anything is better than this place.

*****

They meet a week later, and suddenly Donghyuck isn’t so sure. Minhyung is a nice guy. He’s funny and kind and rich and powerful and friendly. Donghyuck is boring and mean and weak and rude. Minhyung is easy going. Donghyuck is not. Donghyuck feels uneasy. There’s something about Minhyung that makes Donghyuck slightly uncomfortable. Still, he knows that if he must escape, then he has to marry Minhyung.

*****

Minhyung kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie, jumping back onto the couch. There’s a can of coke in his left hand; Minhyung doesn’t drink. He met Donghyuck for the first time today – the boy his parents were pushing him to marry. There’s something weird - something special - about Donghyuck, but Minhyung can’t quite put his finger on it. Minhyung closes his eyes, taking a swig of his drink. All he can see is Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck looks scared, and on-edge.

The buzzing of Minhyung’s phone brings him out of his thoughts abruptly. It’s probably Taeyong, wanting to know the meeting went. Taeyong is desperate to find out if his potential brother-in-law is a good one. Minhyung opens the message.

_ Well? How is he? _

Minhyung smiles, putting down his drink.  _ He’s pretty. _

*****

Donghyuck and Minhyung meet only once more, but this time, there’s little opportunity to talk to each other. They’re stuck in a room with both of their parents and papers littering the coffee table and the sofa. They’re finalising wedding plans already. Both boys are shocked at how little time they have left as single people. Then again, Donghyuck notes later, when he’s in bed with a fresh bruise painting his cheek, they didn’t have a choice. Their parents had most of it planned out already by the looks of things. Donghyuck has a feeling that even if neither of them agreed, the wedding would still have gone ahead. The wedding of his dreams. Donghyuck gives a dry laugh, more to prevent tears than anything else. The wedding of  _ their _ dreams.

*****

The wedding is over before Minhyung can blink. One moment he is pacing in his room, waiting to be called out to stand at the altar. The next, Donghyuck’s lips are on his. He can taste vanilla and watermelon and – salt? Minhyung quickly gathers Donghyuck into his arms, the younger burying his head into Minhyung’s shoulder to collect himself under the cover of the excited cheers and applause. It’s the first time that Minhyung and Donghyuck have ever been so physical. They’d barely even looked at each other before then.

The rest of the time is a blur. Minhyung barely gets to see Donghyuck again until they leave in the night. Minhyung remains surrounded by his brother Taeyong, their cousin Jaehyun and a bunch of their school friends. Donghyuck sits with his friend, the two of them politely greeting anyone who came their way. Minhyung manages to catch a glimpse of their parents once. The four of them move around together, greeting all sorts of influential clients and guests. Minhyung’s father catches his eye and smiles. Minhyung finally relaxes. His father never smiles…it must mean that he’s doing something right.

The car ride back to Minhyung’s place is a sharp contrast to the atmosphere of the wedding. Donghyuck is leaning on the cold glass of the window, his face turned away from Minhyung. For some reason, Minhyung feels sad. He doesn’t mind the fact that he was forced to get married against his will; he knows that Donghyuck’s situation is the same. And besides, Donghyuck is a nice guy. Perhaps they can make this work, business purposes be damned. No. It isn’t the marriage itself. It’s Donghyuck. Minhyung feels the urge to protect Donghyuck. The younger seems lonely and isolated. Minhyung still remembers Donghyuck’s eyes from the day they first met – full of fear and despair.

Minhyung leans back in his seat, trying to get comfortable. They have at least another hour to go yet, or so his driver informs him. Minhyung has no idea how much time has passed; he is too busy staring at Donghyuck. It’s only when the driver breaks suddenly and Donghyuck’s face unsticks from the window that Minhyung realises the younger has fallen asleep. Minhyung gently moves over, taking Donghyuck’s head and resting it on his shoulder. He glances down at the younger’s face, frowning as he notices tear tracks where streetlights reflect off of his cheeks. He wraps an arm around Donghyuck, who unconsciously moves in closer to Minhyung’s neck. He vows to himself then that he will never hurt Donghyuck.

*****

Donghyuck wakes up in a soft, warm bed. He feels well rested; it’s the best sleep he’s had in a long, long time. He is tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but fear of his parents’ wrath forces him to sit up. It is only when Donghyuck manages to blink the sleep out of his eyes that he realises he isn’t at home. He’s in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Panic begins to rise in his throat as he scrambles out of bed, but he calms down almost immediately when he sees Minhyung on the couch under the window, one arm thrust over his face, the other hanging off the couch. He is snoring softly, and Donghyuck smiles a little. The smile fades as he remembers exactly why Minhyung is here. They’re married now.

Donghyuck feels a little guilty for Minhyung being forced to sleep on the sofa. He didn’t mean for Minhyung to get kicked out of his own bed. Donghyuck stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. As if on cue, Minhyung stirs and awakens. He blinks a little, looking completely dazed in the dim light of the room. His eyes focus on Donghyuck and he smiles, sitting up. Donghyuck cannot help but giggle at Minhyung, whose hair is sticking up all over the place. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Minhyung teases. Donghyuck blushes and clears his throat.

“Uh, good morning. Um…I’m sorry that you had to sleep on the couch. It can’t have been comfortable.”

“No, it was ok,” Minhyung replies, smiling. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Plus you seemed really peaceful.” He stands up, stretching a little. “Breakfast?”

“Uh, sure,” Donghyuck says, staring at Minhyung a little in awe. Perhaps Minhyung isn’t as bad as he thought.

*****

“So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?” Minhyung asks, placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

“Huh?” Donghyuck asks in shock. He blinks as a droplet of water from his hair drips into his eye. He sighs and pushes it back.

“Our honeymoon?” Minhyung prompts again. He holds out the plate for Donghyuck. “Pancake?”

Donghyuck takes two and pours a liberal amount of syrup on them. Minhyung wrinkles his nose at Donghyuck but doesn’t say a word. “Do we have to go on a honeymoon?”

Minhyung sighs. “Did your parents ever tell you why…why we had to get married?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “No. Not really. I just do what my parents tell me to. If I go against them, then-” Donghyuck stops talking, suddenly aware that he might have said too much. His eyes widen slightly. Minhyung’s eyebrows rise but he does not comment.

“Ok. It’s because your parents are extremely influential people. My parents think that an alliance between our families will help push up my business profits. It’s all about money.”

“So, in essence, my parents just sold me off?” Donghyuck asks. His voice is calm. Too calm. Minhyung sighs, putting down his fork. 

“Not really but…look, before you say anything, I didn’t want this either,” Minhyung cuts in quickly. Donghyuck just stares, trying not to react. Minhyung didn’t want to marry him? “I mean…I can’t formulate my words right now,” Minhyung sighs. “I mean that…I didn’t want to be forced into a marriage where…where I don’t know the person. What if that other person doesn’t want to be married either? Did you? Did you choose this? Or were you forced?”

Donghyuck takes a small gulp of water. “I…was forced, I guess.” Minhyung sighs. Donghyuck feels guilty for telling him the truth. So much guilt.

“Ok. But…this is for our parents. This is for the public. So we have to make this work, no?” Minhyung tries again. Donghyuck nods reluctantly.

“I guess. Anything for our parents.”

They eat in silence for the next few minutes. “Donghyuck, do you know who I am?”

“Not really, no,” Donghyuck admits. “I’ve never heard of you before a few weeks ago, when I was told.”

“Ah, that explains a lot,” Minhyung laughs.

“Huh?”

“It explains why you didn’t…faint…or something, when we first met.”

*****

Minhyung can’t help but laugh at Donghyuck’s face. They’re in Thailand for their honeymoon, and Donghyuck is in absolute awe. Minhyung laces his fingers in between Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck jumps a little, turning to face Minhyung, trying to pull his hand away. “The cameras, Donghyuck,” he whispers. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but remember…we’re a couple.” Donghyuck relaxes and smiles a little as cameras click all around them.

It’s the first time that Donghyuck came out with Minhyung. He was too scared to leave the house at first, and Minhyung doesn’t blame him. After all, he is the famous Mark Lee, young entrepreneur, a fresh face from abroad. Minhyung lives in Korea now, after spending the first fifteen years of his life in Canada. Minhyung’s company started in Canada, and after gaining success, it spread globally. Minhyung chose to return to his roots in Korea, to get more in touch with his culture. 

However, with the popularisation of Minhyung’s brand came increased security risk, hence the bodyguards, chauffeurs and increased paparazzi. Minhyung totally understands Donghyuck’s reluctance to come out with him. It took Minhyung a while to persuade Donghyuck to come out, but Minhyung believes that the time spent is worth it. Just to see Donghyuck’s face light up the way it did.

Minhyung doesn’t deny it anymore: he likes Donghyuck. It’s only been a few weeks, and while the marriage is supposed to be false, Minhyung no longer sees it that way. He knows that he’s supposed to use Donghyuck and his popularity for his own benefit, but Minhyung cannot bring himself to do that. He’s also worried about Donghyuck.

After that first night, the two slept in Minhyung’s bed. Donghyuck insisted that Minhyung sleep in his own bed; he sat on the couch, before scolding Minhyung for lying about how comfortable it was. Minhyung, in return,  insisted on a pillow barrier so as to make Donghyuck more at ease. He could tell that while Donghyuck did not want to sleep in the same bed, he also did not want to make Minhyung uncomfortable. Minhyung misread the reasons for Donghyuck’s reluctance, however. Loud screaming in his ear at three in the morning jolted Minhyung awake. Donghyuck, shivering and shaking, sat up, his breathing laboured. Minhyung gathered Donghyuck close to him, breaking the pillow barrier. He was unsure of what else to do.

When it happened again the next night, and the night after that, Donghyuck put his foot down. He refused to sleep in the bed. He could not disturb Minhyung’s sleep, he argued. Minhyung agreed, but every night, when Donghyuck fell asleep on the couch, Minhyung would carry him to the bed. He would not let Donghyuck go through his nightmares alone, no matter how grumpy Minhyung was the next morning. Every morning, Donghyuck would apologise and roll his eyes at Minhyung. It was cute.

Minhyung hopes that being here in a different environment will both keep the nightmares at bay and allow Donghyuck to open up to him. While they have built up a friendship in the last few weeks, Minhyung knows that Donghyuck does not trust him enough. Not yet. Donghyuck swings their arms as they walk, grinning brightly. His smile is contagious, and Minhyung cannot help but grin stupidly. 

“Why are you watching me when you should be looking at the scenery?” Donghyuck asks Minhyung as they lie in the back garden of the bungalow that evening. Minhyung smiles at Donghyuck, not ashamed at all.

“Who says I’m not looking at the scenery?”

“But you’re looking at me-oh.” Donghyuck’s blush makes the compliment worth it.

*****

Donghyuck is worried. Minhyung hasn’t come home for two days in a row. He’s kept in constant contact with Donghyuck, but the younger can’t help but worry. There’s an important deal coming up at the office, so Minhyung is working overtime. Donghyuck can’t help but stress. He wonders if Minhyung has been eating alright, and sleeping well. In fact, knowing Minhyung, Donghyuck is certain that his husband has not slept much, if at all.

Donghyuck takes only a moment to make the decision.

Half an hour later, he is dropped off at the entrance to Minhyung’s workplace, lunch box in hand. A huge multi-storey building, Donghyuck is suddenly afraid. He turns around to ask their driver for help, but the car is gone. Great. Donghyuck sighs and walks into the entrance. “Excuse me, sir, but you can’t come in here,” the lady at the reception desk calls. “It’s after hours.”

“Um, I’m here for my husband? Lee Minhyung?” Donghyuck says nervously. The lady raises an eyebrow at him.

“Good try, sir. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“N-no! Wait! Let me call him,” Donghyuck stutters, pulling out his mobile phone. He clumsily dials Minhyung’s number.

“Donghyuck?” Minhyung’s voice reaches his ears. “Is everything ok? Did you have another nightmare?”

“Minhyung, I’m ok,” Donghyuck replies. Minhyung’s sigh of relief is audible. “Where are you?”

“I’m still at the office, Hyuck,” Minhyung replies. Donghyuck can almost hear his pout through the phone. “I don’t think I can come home today again. I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t have to come home, because home is coming to you.” Donghyuck cannot resist a laugh as Minhyung splutters down the phone, having reached the conclusion. 

“Why don't you come up yet?” Minhyung asks him.

“Your receptionist won't let me,” Donghyuck replies. The receptionist rolls her eyes at Donghyuck, who ignores her, turning away to talk to his husband. He hears a loud creak, causing him to wince.

“Wait there, baby. I'll be down in a moment.” Minhyung does not cut the call, so Donghyuck is left standing there, his face completely red at the endearment, listening to Minhyung’s footsteps. Barely a minute later, Minhyung has reached the bottom floor. He cuts the call before tapping Donghyuck on the shoulder. Donghyuck grins widely and hugs Minhyung before he can stop himself. It's the most physical contact they've had, ever since that first night of nightmares. Donghyuck is embarrassed and is about to move away when Minhyung draws him closer.

“I've missed you,” he murmurs into Donghyuck’s ear. 

“So why didn't you come home?” Donghyuck responds. He is suddenly aware of the receptionist’s eyes on the two of them and attempts to pull away from Minhyung. “Minhyung, she's watching,” he mutters. 

Minhyung sighs, holding Donghyuck close to him, refusing to let go. “Let her watch. We can even give her a show, if you want.” Donghyuck blushes beet red for the third time, smacking Minhyung’s shoulder. “So, can I?”

“Can you what?” Donghyuck murmurs. He is suddenly hyper aware of Minhyung’s body against his and his own heartbeat vibrating his chest.

“Kiss you?”

Donghyuck nods a little at him, shy. He's not sure who makes the first move, but suddenly he can feel Minhyung’s lips on his. They taste like mint toothpaste and chocoolate. Donghyuck doesn't like mint chocolate, but Minhyung is about to change that. Donghyuck feels himself melting into Minhyung’s body. This is their first kiss...well, first kiss after the wedding. Five whole months.

A discreet cough breaks them apart, and Donghyuck pulls away, his lips parted slightly and his face flushed. Minhyung smirks at him and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Unlike previous times, where they do it for the cameras, this feels natural. Minhyung nods at his receptionist, who tries not to stare at her boss and his partner as they walk past. 

Donghyuck suddenly remembers the lunch box that he bought. He hands it over to Minhyung as they reach the deserted floor where he works. “Oh? What's this?” 

“It's dinner,” Donghyuck explains shyly. “I thought you might not have eaten...and I know you prefer home cooked food...so I brought with me.”

“Aw, but I’m full!” Minhyung pouts. 

“Huh?” Donghyuck glances at his husband. “You've already eaten?”

“I've already eaten dessert.” Minhyung winks at Donghyuck, who takes a moment to understand. When he does, Minhyung finds himself with a sore arm. Donghyuck isn't sorry for hitting him. 

The receptionist rolls her eyes. She can hear the screaming and laughter echoing all the way downstairs. She wonders if she should ring up to Mr Lee and ask him to shut his office door. When a yell is abruptly cut off, she decides against it. Turning off the lights, she leaves the building, locking the door behind her.

*****

Minhyung’s meeting is abruptly cut short with a phone call from Taeyong. “This had better be important,” he growls down the phone, aware of the CEOs of every major company in the district watching him through the window.

“It's Donghyuck, bro,” Taeyong replies. He can hear shuffling in the background. “You need to get home quick.”

“What?!” Minhyung is suddenly alert. “What's happened?! I thought Renjun and Jaehyun were with him!”

“They were, but then something happened, and Hyuck started panicking and then Jaehyun didn't know what to do so he tried to call you but your phone was off so he called me, and I came but Hyuck isn't responding so get your ass home quick!” 

A smash in the background of the call has both brothers cursing. Minhyung thrusts the phone back at his secretary, who looks just as frightened as Minhyung feels. “Tell Taeyong hyung that I’m on my way, and then go in and finish the meeting for me,” he calls over his shoulder, already running. He grabs his car keys and revs the engine. He's home in ten minutes flat. 

“Renjun?!” he yells. “Jae? Yong hyung?!” He can hear shuffling upstairs. He takes the stairs two at a time and bursts into his bedroom. Taeyong and Renjun are crowded around Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s breathing is laboured. “Shit!” Minhyung swears. Taeyong and Renjun turn at the sound of his voice and immediately move out of the way.

Donghyuck sits lazily against the bathtub, completely unable to breathe. His chin is against his chest - he does not have the energy to lift it. His arm is held loosely against his chest. He can dimly hear someone calling his name. Gentle fingers pry his arm away from his chest. The cold air hitting his skin jolts him back to reality. His vision sharpens in an instant, and his hearing becomes clearer. He hears Minhyung swear, and he realises it's due to the blood. His blood. He can't breathe. His face is beginning to go numb.

“Hyuck? Hyuck, baby, listen to me, focus on my voice,” Minhyung says. He lifts Donghyuck’s chin, forcing him to look into Minhyung’s eyes. Donghyuck stares at Minhyung unseeingly, his eyes glazed over, but the fact that he is looking at Minhyung is a blessing anyway. “Ok, breathe with me, ok? Breathe in on one...out on two...in…out...in….out…” 

Slowly, Minhyung manages to get Hyuck’s breathing under control. He sighs in relief when Hyuck can breathe properly again and moves to crush the younger boy with a hug when he realises that there's another issue that needs immediate attention. Minhyung turns around slightly to see Jaehyun in the doorway of the bathroom, holding out a towel and a first aid kit. “You really need to put these in an easier place to reach, kid.” Minhyung ignores his cousin and takes the kit. He dampens the towel and gently cleans the wound. It looks worse than it is. He turns Donghyuck’s hand over and gently wipes away the blood from his knuckles.

Glass crunches under Minhyung’s shoes and he winces. He opens up the first aid kit and uses wipes to clean around the wounds. Donghyuck is crying now, and Minhyung thumbs away his tears as best as he can. As soon as the bandages are wrapped around Donghyuck’s arm, Minhyung pulls him into his chest, allowing Donghyuck to cry his heart out. He looks up periodically, grateful that the others had the tact to leave. When Donghyuck has exhausted himself and fallen asleep, Minhyung gathers him up in his arms and carries him to their bed.

He is worried sick for Donghyuck, but he doesn't know what to do. Renjun reappears with a broom and a pan to clear up the glass. Minhyung assigns the task to Taeyong while he gets the story out of Jaehyun and Renjun. It's not very long or informative. “We were watching a movie when Hyuck’s phone rang. He went to pick it up but things got bad, and then suddenly I hear a yell. So we ran upstairs to check on Hyuck and he was crying and he couldn't breathe, and then Jaehyun hyung tried to call you and then he called Taeyong hyung. Taeyong hyung was in the area anyway so he arrived, and then while he was calling your secretary, Hyuck got mad and he punched the mirror. And then he started having a panic attack. You know the rest.”

“I'm sorry for the trouble,” Minhyung murmurs back, his mind swirling with this new information. A phone call? Interesting.

“We'll go home now, hyung,” Renjun adds, and Jaehyun nods enthusiastically beside him. “Give Hyuck our best, tell him we'll come again another time and we hope to see him soon.” Minhyung nods, patting Renjun on the back and shaking hands with Jaehyun. Taeyong appears too, hugging Minhyung and ruffling his hair. 

“I'll go and finish off at the office for you,” Taeyong offers. Minhyung nods in assent, grateful for his brother. “Take care of your boy, he needs you right now.” Taeyong, too, is gone, leaving Minhyung alone with only his thoughts for company.

*****

Donghyuck’s head aches. He doesn’t remember how he got in the bed. The last thing he remembers is slamming the door in Jaehyun’s face...his eyes widen. Why is he in the bed when there’s guests in the house? More to the point, he yelled at Minhyung’s cousin. Minhyung is going to be so angry at him. 

Donghyuck attempts to sit up, but the tightening of his arm has him looking down. He looks down to see white bandages covering his arm and hand. He turns it over; they’re stained red. He is starting to get nervous again. “Donghyuck.” Donghyuck cannot help but let out a yell at the sound of his name. Minhyung is coming towards him with a tray in his hands. He sets the tray down on the bedside table and sits on the bed. Donghyuck looks down, afraid of Minhyung’s reaction. He is pleasantly surprised when Minhyung draws him into a hug. “Are you ok, baby?”

Donghyuck slowly puts his arms back around Minhyung. “Yeah, I guess. Are you not angry at me? What happened?”

“Why would I be angry at you?” Minhyung chuckles. “As for what happened, that can wait. You need to eat.” Minhyung draws away from Donghyuck and turns, grabbing a bowl. “It’s just soup. Before you ask, Renjun dropped it off for you,” he adds, resisting a laugh at Donghyuck’s expression. “I wouldn’t dare to poison you with my cooking.” 

Donghyuck takes the bowl and sets it in his lap, but his hands are shaking too much out of fear and nervousness. “You really are a baby, aren’t you?” Minhyung teases. He takes the spoon from Donghyuck and feeds him the first mouthful. After two, Donghyuck insists that he won’t eat unless Minhyung also eats. They argue about it, but Donghyuck wins, and they share the remainder of the warm liquid.

Later, when Donghyuck has taken some painkillers, they lay side by side on the bed. Donghyuck is leaning on Minhyung’s shoulder; Minhyung is playing with his hair. “So, what happened?” Minhyung asks nervously. “I sort of asked Jaehyun hyung and Renjun but...I want to hear it from you. if you’re ready to talk, that is.” Donghyuck gives a soft sigh.

“I guess it’s time to tell you everything.” Minhyung swallows but waits for Donghyuck to speak. “You remember when we first met?” he asks.

“How could I forget?” Minhyung responds. “It was like yesterday. You looked so sad, but so beautiful. I knew that even if we were being forced into this, it wouldn’t matter, because...well, I fell in love with you.” In spite of the situation, Donghyuck laughs, hitting Minhyung’s chest playfully.

“Is this the time and place to be flirting with me, Lee Minhyung?” Donghyuck asks.

“It’s always the time and place to be flirting with you,” Minhyung teases. “But go ahead. I’m listening.” He resumes stroking Donghyuck’s hair.

“Well...I only got told the day before. You see, my parents...they’re pretty abusive. They  _ were _ . I never had the chance to decide anything for myself. They controlled every aspect of my life. When I was fourteen I met Renjun at school, and he...he opened my eyes. Explained how much they were controlling my life. They controlled who I could talk to, who I could sit with, when I could go out, when I couldn’t. Talking to Renjun was the first time that I had spoken to someone who my parents did not know about.” Donghyuck pauses and takes a sip of water. “At first I didn’t believe Renjun. We fought and argued a lot about it. But then...I started to think. And Renjun was right. I was only doing subjects that my parents wanted me to do. I was only, you know, following their instructions. So one day I went home and I confronted my parents. It was a long screaming and shouting match. Ended with…” Donghyuck swallows. “That was the first time either of my parents had laid a hand on me.” 

“Donghyuck,” Minhyung breaths. He pulls Donghyuck in even closer. Donghyuck takes a few steady breaths before continuing.

“And then...every day after that. There was rarely a day that went by without me getting some sort of punch or kick or slap. It was to discipline me, they said. I’d been hanging around the wrong sorts of people. They were a bad influence on me.” Donghyuck wiped away a tear. “They didn’t know that it was Renjun. If they did, I have no doubts in saying that they would’ve got rid of him. They would’ve found some way to remove him from my life. So...I cut him off. I came in one day with a massive amount of makeup on my face to cover the bruises, and I just completely ignored him. I didn’t talk to him, didn’t look at him, even ignored every message from him. It hurt because to me, he was my one real friend. And then the next year, he left school, and I didn’t meet him again until I went to university. This time, my parents were the ones who introduced me to him. Six years on, and he was exactly the same. Still bubbly, still friendly, he’d already forgiven me before I’d even had a chance to explain.” Donghyuck sighs, shifting in Minhyung’s arms.

“Carry on,” Minhyung encourages Donghyuck, to show that he’s listening.

“Yeah. So...yeah, we became friends again. But throughout all that time, the abuse didn’t decrease. In fact, it got worse. I started to get pretty bad nightmares and panic attacks. I’d even…” Donghyuck trails off and clears his throat. “It didn’t last for long but yeah. The nightmares and attacks remained. The pain increased. I couldn’t handle it any longer. The day that we met...actually, I was getting ready to run away from home. But then, they sat me down and told me that I was going to marry you. I was completely reluctant to do so. What if you were a monster? What if you were some old perv? What if…” Donghyuck gives a dry laugh. “There were so many possibilities in my head. But then I thought to myself, what if you were my only ticket out of here?” Minhyung smiles into Donghyuck’s hair. “So I agreed. It didn’t stop them from hurting me, because I’d questioned it anyway. But I didn’t care anymore.”

“And then we met,” Minhyung continues. “And maybe it was the best thing that happened to me.”

“I was still scared,” Donghyuck says. “I wasn’t expecting a young and handsome guy to be sat there in front of me. I was expecting some old man with zero sense of morality.”

“Aren’t you glad that it was me?” Minhyung teases. Donghyuck smiles and kisses the corner of Minhyung’s lips.

“Of course, idiot!” They laugh a little, before the atmosphere turns serious again. “I still wasn’t sure. Not until the day of the wedding. And even after that, I was still scared. I wasn’t sure how you would act. That’s why it was so difficult at the start. I was scared of all physical contact, because it brought all those bad memories back to the front of my mind, and I tried so hard to forget. The nightmares came back full force, and I felt so guilty. You came to marry a man but you ended up getting a baby instead.”

“Hey, hey, there’s no need to apologise,” Minhyung says quickly, wiping away Donghyuck’s tears. “You may be a baby, but you’re my baby. I don’t mind. I don’t care.” Donghyuck laughs a little and takes another deep breath.

“So...yeah. I got comfortable with you. The last eight months have been the best eight months I’ve had in my life. I’ll be honest, sometimes I’m not used to the amount of freedom that I’m given when I’m with you. You let me sleep when I want, wake when I want, you allow me to come and go as I please, eat what I want...you let me have my own friends. It’s different.”

“They’re basic human rights,” Minhyung says gently. “You deserve this freedom. It’s not that I’m  _ allowing _ you to do these things. You have the right to do all of this freely, as you choose.”

Donghyuck nods. “And then...fast forward to...today? Yesterday?”

“Today.”

“Right. Well...I wanted a movie day today with Renjun. Jaehyun hyung came too, we’d spoken about it before, so the three of us were just watching movies. And then my phone rang, and it was my mother. We haven’t spoken since the wedding. We haven’t seen each other since the wedding. To be honest, I’d started to forget about them. I’d stopped having so many nightmares, not with you by my side. And just hearing her voice, I...I panicked. She started threatening me. Saying that they were going to create a scandal for you and your company, something so bad that you’d end up selling it. Or giving it to me. You’d divorce me and leave me, and you’d be left with nothing. They’d take the company and the money, and then they’d take me back. Because I didn’t deserve to be happy. They’d take me back and make up for the last eight months of...hurt. You know. The usual.”

Minhyung draws Donghyuck in even closer, if that’s possible. “I want you to know that I’m not going to leave you. No matter what happens. Not now, and not ever.” 

Donghyuck hugs Minhyung tighter. “Thank you.” They sit there for a while in silence while Donghyuck collects his thoughts. “And then...I ran upstairs and started having a panic attack. I couldn’t breathe. Jaehyun hyung came but I slammed the door in his face. I don't remember much else...I remember punching the mirror, I was so angry and upset and I couldn't take it anymore. I think I heard your voice too, but I’m pretty sure I was hallucinating at that point. That's it really...then I woke up here.”

“Jaehyun panicked and called Taeyong hyung,” Minhyun fills in the gaps for him. “My phone was off because I was in a meeting, so once Taeyong hyung got here he called my secretary. I got here as quick as I could. I calmed you down and cleaned your arm up. You must have scraped it when you pulled your fist out of the mirror.”

“I’m sorry about that. I'll replace it…” Donghyuck looks down shyly.

Minhyung just smiles. “Don't worry about the mirror, baby. You're the most important thing to me.” He takes Donghyuck’s bandaged arm and kisses along his knuckles and his arm. Donghyuck ducks his heart, his cheeks flushed and embarrassed. 

“Thanks for telling me, Hyuck,” Minhyung tells him seriously. “I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell me. And don't worry. I can get Taeyong hyung to sort out the issue - don't worry,” he adds at Donghyuck’s panicked look, “I won’t tell him the personal parts.”

“Minhyung?” Donghyuck asks after a moment. Minhyung has already said the words to him twice, but Donghyuck thinks it's time for him to say them back.

“Yeah, Hyuck?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Follow my twt @pcyjunguwudays for more updates and existential crisis talks :)))


End file.
